Dynamic control systems for automotive vehicles have recently begun to be offered on various products. Dynamic control systems typically control the yaw of the vehicle by controlling the braking effort at the various wheels of the vehicle. Yaw control systems typically compare the desired direction of the vehicle based upon the steering wheel angle and the direction of travel. By regulating the amount of braking at each corner of the vehicle, the desired direction of travel may be maintained. Typically, the dynamic control systems do not address rollover (wheels lifting) of the vehicle. For high profile vehicles in particular, it would be desirable to control the rollover characteristic of the vehicle to maintain the vehicle position with respect to the road. That is, it is desirable to maintain contact of each of the four tires of the vehicle on the road.
In vehicle rollover control, it is desired to alter the vehicle attitude such that its motion along the roll direction is prevented from achieving a predetermined limit (rollover limit) with the aid of the actuation from the available active systems such as controllable brake system, steering system and suspension system. Although the vehicle attitude is well defined, direct measurement is usually impossible.
During a potential vehicular rollover event, wheels on one side of the vehicle start lifting, and the roll center of the vehicle shifts to the contact patch of the remaining tires. This shifted roll center increases the roll moment of inertia of the vehicle, and hence reduces the roll acceleration of the vehicle. However, the roll attitude could still increase rapidly. The corresponding roll motion when the vehicle starts side lifting deviates from the roll motion during normal driving conditions.
When the wheels start to lift from the pavement, it is desirable to confirm this condition. This allows the system to make an accurate determination as to the appropriate correction. If wheels are on the ground, or recontact the ground after a lift condition, this also assists with accurate control.
Some systems use position sensors to measure the relative distance between the vehicle body and the vehicle suspension. One drawback to such systems is that the distance from the body to the road must be inferred. This also increases the number of sensors on the vehicle. Other techniques use sensor signals to indirectly detect wheel lifting qualitatively.
One example of a wheel lifting determination can be found in Ford patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,188 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/608,909, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. The system applies a change in torque to the wheels to determine wheel lift. The output from such a wheel lifting determination unit can be used qualitatively. This method is an active determination since the basis of the system relies on changing the torque of the wheels by the application of brakes or the like. In some situations it may be desirable to determine wheel lift without changing the torque of a wheel.
Due to the inevitable dead spots due to the vehicle configuration, wheel lift detection methods may be not able to identify all the conditions where four wheels are absolutely grounded in a timely and accurate fashion. For example, if the torques applied to the wheels have errors, if the vehicle reference computation has errors or there is not enough excitation in the torque provided, the wheel lift detection may provide erroneous information or no information about the roll trending of the vehicle. Wheel lift information may also be safe-guarded by information regarding the vehicle roll angle information from the various sensors.
In certain driving conditions where the vehicle is moving with all four wheels contacting ground and the wheel lift detection does not detect the grounding condition, the roll information derived from the various sensors may be the sole information for identify vehicle roll trending. If in such driving cases, the vehicle experiences very large lateral acceleration and large roll rate, the grounded conditions might be replaced by erroneous lifting conditions. That is, those signals may predict that the vehicle is in a divergent roll event but the actual vehicle is not in a rolling event at all. Such cases include when the vehicle is driven on a mountain road, off-road or banked road, tire compression or an impact may cause a large normal load. The increased normal load causes a force component to be added to the lateral acceleration sensor output. Hence, a larger than 1 g lateral acceleration is obtained but the actual lateral acceleration of the vehicle projected along the road surface might be in 0.6 g range. An off-road driving condition may also be an off-camber driving condition. When a low speed vehicle is driven on an off-camber road with some hard tire compression or impact, the control system may be fooled to activate un-necessarily.
In order to reduce false activations, it would therefore be desirable to provide a rollover detection system that sensitizes and desensitizes the roll control determination.